


Always Beside You

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Alfred Jones and High School Teacher Arthur Kirkland try their best to see each other despite their busy schedules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (September 12th, 2014).

The two of them were always busy.

Alfred, working as a resident doctor in one of the more prestigious hospitals in the area, had his hands full and couldn’t even manage to get home as much as he liked – he always had to stay back and make sure that everything’s okay. Arthur was a teacher at a local high school, and even if he had a regular schedule compared to Alfred’s, he still had lots of seminars to attend and he had to stay in school often to monitor his students.

Worst of all, their days-off never match. Arthur might have a regular Sunday day-off, while Alfred’s free time depended on what his senior resident would give him, and he couldn’t actually request his days-off to be regular.

It was a bit hard for the two of them.

But when Alfred managed to get a day-off, he visited Arthur in school and waited for him during breaks so they could have lunch together. He even bought Arthur tea from his favorite tea shop down the block and some scones, just to see his face lit up in surprise upon seeing his boyfriend of three years come to meet him.

The students were already familiar with Mr. Kirkland’s boyfriend, and all were eager to see him enter the class five minutes before lunch break and see how their normally strict teacher got red and suppressed himself from running towards the blond American to hug him tight. At times, the students made bets on whether Mr. Kirkland would succumb to his feelings and run to his boyfriend or not. It was always a funny yet touching scene to witness these reunions between their teacher and the handsome doctor, and some students find their relationship very inspiring.

USUK

Alfred had many plans for the two of them, even if his work at the hospital demanded so much time from him. One day, the doctor only had the nine-hour shift, which Arthur didn’t know about, so it was a very pleasant surprise when Arthur got out from the faculty room to see Alfred leaning against the wall, grinning at him. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans with his signature bomber jacket on, his favorite dog tag chain hanging around his neck.

Arthur felt that he was so lucky to be with such a wonderful man – a dedicated doctor and a very loving boyfriend – so he allowed his normally stiff posture to dissolve and he embraced his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway (good thing it was deserted).

Alfred took him out to an Italian restaurant for a ‘surprise date’, and Arthur couldn’t help but feel very happy that Alfred, despite their schedules and workload, still managed to find time and take him to places he really enjoyed. They spent their time talking and catching up, and the Brit could see Alfred’s happiness reflected in his eyes as he narrated to Arthur just how he managed to revive a patient who went into cardiac arrest, or how glad he was to see his patient recovered and was about to be discharged from months-long stay in the hospital.

Arthur smiled at him fondly, and reached out to touch Alfred’s hand that was resting on the table. “I love you, Alfred,” he said softly, his cheeks becoming bright red. It wasn’t often that he said that out loud, but this time he was overflowing with adoration and love for the man sitting across him.

The doctor stopped mid-sentence and a rare, bashful smile crossed his face. Even if they’d been together for years already, Alfred still got the warm, fluttery feeling on his chest that made him stop all actions and just want to kiss Arthur right then and there whenever he said those three little words.

Holding Arthur’s hand, Alfred stood up, went to Arthur’s side and bent down, placing a light kiss on his lips. Grinning like he had won the lottery, Alfred replied, “I love you too, Artie.”

USUK

Arthur savored the warmth as Alfred lay next to him, sleeping soundly. In nights like this, when his beloved doctor was beside him, Arthur actually didn’t want to sleep. He just wanted press his body right next to Alfred’s, and place his head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat. In the darkness of the night, Arthur allowed himself to be sentimental and clung to his boyfriend. He honestly wished that Alfred could be with him more, but he also accepted that moments like this were a reward in itself. It made him love Alfred even more.

Listening to Alfred’s rhythmic heartbeat lulled him to sleep. He didn’t realize that Alfred was half-awake and had placed an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.

For Arthur, who often woke up alone in bed, waking up with Alfred next to him was the best thing. With his mind still fogged with sleep – in times like this he was the most honest and vulnerable – he snuggled closer to Alfred, pressing his face right against Alfred’s chest. He felt Alfred shift and strong arms were wrapped around his torso. Feeling as if his heart would burst with joy, he whispered, “Alfred, I really love you.”

Alfred squeezed him a bit harder than necessary, but he heard his lover answer in an equally soft voice, “Arthur, I love you too. Stay with me always.”

This time, Arthur looked up to Alfred’s face, and he wiggled upwards to peck the smiling lips. “Always, love. Always.”


End file.
